


long story short

by setmysoulonfire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Slow Burn, basically a lot of tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmysoulonfire/pseuds/setmysoulonfire
Summary: a series of lucas and maya's one shots
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Kudos: 7





	1. intro

  1. Getting Lost Somewhere
  2. Pet Names
  3. Patching Each Other Up
  4. Hospital Visits
  5. Scar Worship
  6. Making Fun of One Another
  7. Death of Someone Close
  8. Sleeping In
  9. Hugging
  10. Watching the Other Sleep
  11. Drawing Each Other
  12. Having a Lazy Day
  13. In a Fairytale
  14. Geeking Out Over Something
  15. Teaching Each Other How To Do Something
  16. Needing Each Other
  17. Washing Something
  18. One of Them is Sick
  19. Spoiling One Another
  20. Shopping Together
  21. Buying Flowers For The Other
  22. Competing
  23. Being Old Together
  24. Dealing With Children
  25. Trying to Seduce One Another
  26. Interacting with Family Members
  27. Moving In Together
  28. Falling in Love
  29. Doing Chores Around the House
  30. Pillow Talk




	2. looking for you but you're right here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Maya is hungry, Lucas is pissed and they're lost

\- This is the fifth time we passed that tree. - Maya says, annoyed, as they drive through the same tree for the fifth time. Yes, she’s counting. 

Lucas only sighs behind the steering wheel, and Maya rolls her eyes in response. In order to not snap at Lucas, she has been tracing the steps they took that led them here, so that they never,  _ ever _ , find themselves in the same situation again. 

**#1 take your girlfriend out on a date without telling her where you’re going**

It all began to go wrong Friday morning. Lucas met her at her locker, like he always does, and Maya remembers now that he had a smug smile on his face. She should’ve known better than to ignore that damn smile. But then he had kissed her and she forgot to ask him what he was planning, focusing only on his lips on hers and that fluttering feeling on her stomach that pops up whenever they’re together. Stupid butterflies. 

When he walked her to class that morning, she asked if they were still up for their movie night that night, to which he had replied:

\- You know, I was thinking maybe I could take you out tonight. If you’re up to it, of course. - he had shrugged, and Maya had felt so stupidly happy because her boyfriend was the best, and so she had said 

\- Sure. 

And went into her Math class with a smile on her face, which definitely had never happened before, and now she doubts it will ever happen again.

When they met again, at lunch, she asked where they were going, and that smug smile was back on his stupid face, but he gave her a quick peck and said:

\- It’s a surprise.

She should’ve known better than to fall for the “peck while I talk” trick. But just as she was about to remind him she doesn’t like surprises, he gave her another peck and started running across the hallway, claiming to be late for baseball practice. He had turned to her, still running, and yelled:

\- I’m wearing a tux!

This leads her to the second step:

**#2 wearing high heels**

This one doesn’t require any further explanation.

**#3 beliving Lucas knew how to get to the unknown place**

Maya trusts Lucas with her life. She loves him. But at the end of the day, they ride the subway for a reason. It’s not that Lucas it’s a bad driver, he’s great actually. And it’s not that he doesn’t know how to drive around New York, he has lived here long enough. 

But Lucas is as stubborn as they come, which can be both annoyingly cute or just plain annoying. And right now, with them driving in circles and ending up in weird, possibly very dangerous streets, it might be also fatal. 

So of course, when she pointed out for him that they were lost, he went on and on about how he knew where they were, and after almost an hour of them driving around and getting nowhere, his bravado was replaced by irritability and a very bad mood. 

**#4 forgetting her phone**

Which means that now she can’t ask for help, or instructions, or food. But her phone didn’t fit into the tiny bag, and the tiny bag was the only one that went with her black dress and the stupid,  _ stupid  _ high heels. Of course, she thought Lucas would have his phone with him, and he did, but

**#5 Lucas’s phone died**

And that was that

Maya has had enough by now. She can recite everything they did wrong, but it won’t change the fact that her dress is tight and starting to become uncomfortable, her heels were never comfortable, she’s hungry and Lucas is pissed. Just like she is when she says:

\- Pull over. 

He ignores her, or maybe his ego has destroyed his hearing capabilities, and so she says it again, angrier, louder. 

\- Lucas, pull over. Stop the car

He looks at her like she has lost her mind, and she probably is a little foggy from the hunger, but she gives him a piercing stare, and the next thing she knows he is pulling over. 

They sit in silence for a moment, and she is half expecting him to snap at her and ask her what the hell is she doing, but he just stays there, sitting still. He looks almost sad now. She takes a deep breath and tries to sound as normal as she can. 

\- What’s going on?

\- Nothing. - He answers, dry, staring at the road

She feels the little patience she has slip away through her fingers. 

\- Lucas, we’ve been lost for 45 minutes. - Yes, she counted. - I’m hungry and I’m annoyed, so please, - She looks at him - tell me what is going on, because I’m not putting up with this bullshit anymore. 

He’s still staring at the road, and silence fills the car again. She feels like crying a little, because she really does hate it when they fight. And she feels like stepping out of the car and making a scene to get him to talk to her, because she hates it even more when he doesn’t let her in. 

They’re better than this. They don’t keep secrets anymore, they don’t play games. So she sits in silence, waiting for him to speak, trusting he will talk to her because he always does. She’s right.

\- I just wanted to take you someplace nice. - She’s almost begging for him to look at her.

\- You always take me someplace nice. - She says, almost amused. Almost being the keyword. - C’mon, talk to me. - She pleads while he takes a deep breath.

\- Remember last week? - His voice is hoarse, and she feels a jolt run through her body when his green eyes finally meet her face. - We were talking about college and the future? 

She nods. Now that they’re seniors their conversations have been revolving a lot around that topic. Sometimes it’s about Europe trips they want to make, or how she plans on becoming an artist and how he’ll go to vet school. 

\- And you said you didn’t expect much, that you would be okay with just a simple life? - She nods again, because she had said that, but it feels like she’s agreeing to something else.

\- It’s just that, - He exhales sharply. - You deserve better. You deserve more than just simple, more than just settling.

Her heart hurts for him. 

\- Lucas… - She tries, but she can’t really find the words, so she reaches for his hand instead. 

\- Maya, you deserve the world. - He interlaces their fingers. - And, while I can’t give it to you, I thought if we dressed up and went someplace fancy you would see how much you deserve. - He shakes his head as if he’s reprehending himself. - I know it sounds stupid, I know you hate surprised but I just, - He looks lost, and Maya squeezes his hand to pull him back to her. - I wanted you to see how much you mean to me. 

She wants to kiss him. She wants to slap him for being such a Huckleberry, and she wants to hold him and yell from the rooftops how much she loves him for being such a Huckleberry. 

He had moved his eyes away from her again, and she holds his chin, gently making him face her. She’s smiling when she starts talking. 

\- When I said I wanted simple, I didn’t mean I don’t deserve something great. - She does deserve it, she knows that now. - It’s just that I don’t think anything can be as great as what I have now. I don’t expect a lot because I have so much already. I have everything I’ve ever wanted. 

\- I have friends, and my mom, and my art, and I have you. Lucas, I don’t need overpriced restaurants and tiny food to know how much you care about me. I see that every day. 

\- I see it when you give me piggyback rides in school, and when you always pay for my hot chocolate. I see it on our movies nights, and our random dates to McDonald’s at four in the morning. - The corners of his lips lift up. - I see it when you kiss my nose and hold my hand during winter. When you hold me when I’m sad and when you lay in my bed and talk about college and our future. 

\- I love you. - Now they’re both smiling. - I don’t care if we’re going to a freaking mansion or Target, I just care that you’re with me. 

Lucas runs his thumb over her palm, and he leans in, the scent of cinnamon filling her nose, and she closes her eyes when their foreheads touch. When he talks, she can feel his breath hot on her face. 

\- I’m with you. I’m always with you. - His hands go to her waist. - I love you. I love you so much.

She’s still smiling when he closes the space between them. He tastes like mint and he tastes like home. His lips are warm and when he slides his hands up her back to cup her face, she melts. He kisses her neck and she clutches at his shirt, but when her stomach rumbles, she pulls back. 

\- You know I love a good old car make-out session, - She says after catching her breath. - But I really am starving.

His laugh tickles her neck. When he pulls away he looks so light and distant from that moody person he was acting just five minutes ago she actually considers ignoring her hunger and kissing him again. 

\- I saw an In and Out four blocks from here. - He arches his eyebrows at her. 

\- Yes! - She screams and bounces her feet like she’s a toddler.

She gives him a quick peck and they start driving, his hand on top of hers. She only moves it when she takes her shoes off and warns him:

\- Get ready to carry me because I’m burning these heels. - He laughs again.

\- Whatever you want. 


End file.
